The Spurned Lovers
by EdwardC.lover1201
Summary: When I created the spurned lovers I never expected to be signed. or see the cullens again. but here they are. all 7 of them. lucky me. much better than it sounds. please, R&R. I give you an Edward sized cookie. lol. Flamers welcomed! on HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: I don't wanna**

**Edward: Now**

**Me: *pouts* fine. *sigh* the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer owns this. Not me. Happy now? How about a kiss for my efforts?**

**Edward: How about no?**

**Any way- I do not own Twilight. This is placed during New Moon, when Edward left Bella. Bella is just reflecting on her thoughts. And I thought this is totally, in sync with her feelings during New Moon. Oh, I also do not own Angels, Within Temptation does. **

----------------------------------on with the story-----------------------------------

I was on stage the lights blinding me. It has been a year now since Edw… He left me. I started a band with my best friend Jake. Are band is called "Spurned Lovers". Get it? Jake was spurned by me and I was spurned by Him. We are singing our debut song, one I wrote. It is called "Angels" I wrote this after He left me.

**Sparkling angel, I believed, you were my savior, in my time of need  
**

He was my angel. Well, he looked like one anyway. I believed he could do no wrong, He saved me from James, was there with me always. Whenever I needed him, He was there. I miss him so much. Almost as much as I am angry at him.

**Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear, All the whispers, The warning's so clear**

I had faith. He said for eternity. Liar. Everyone always said it wouldn't last and He was too good looking to be mine. Guess they were right. They all warned me. How could I not listen? Love. That's how.

**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, There is no escape now, Now mercy no more, No remorse 'cause I still remember, The smile when you tore me apart  
**

When he said he didn't love me, it was the serene smile his face held that got to me the most. It was like he didn't even care. But he should have cared because, when he left something inside of me snapped. It was no more nice Bella time. I dyed all my clothes black, cut my hair to a more edgy look and said I don't care anymore.

**  
You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start, You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real, You broke the promise, And made me realize, It was all just a lie  
**He lied about EVERYTHING! He showed me the vampire world then took it away. He said he would love me forever, and then broke my heart. Bastard.

**Sparkling angel, couldn't see, your dark intentions, your feelings for me, fallen angel, tell me why? What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye**

why, oh why, didn't I realize he didn't love me before he told me? It would have been easier that way. Namely I would not have gotten hurt.

**I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, There is no escape now, No mercy no more, No remorse 'cause I still remember, The smile when you tore me apart. **

For the first time since I came out onto the stage and opened my eyes to see all of the damn Cullen's. Right there in the first row. Every single one. They all looked shell shocked. Serves them right.****

You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start, You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn to real, You broke the promise, And made me realize, It was all just a lie  
I looked straight to Edward. A glare that would have killed a lesser man, straight toward him. I sang those few lines and I felt a fire building up inside me. A fury, which would never go out. ****

Could have been forever, Now we have reached the end, This world may have failed you, It doesn't give the reason why, You could have chosen  
A different path of life 

"You could have stayed" I tell him mentally though I know he'll never hear it. He may have been sad and depressed but, did he have to make me sink to his level?

**The smile when you tore me apart, You took my heart, Deceived me right from the start, You showed me dreams, I wished they'd turn in to real, You broke a promise, And made me realize, It was all just a lie  
**

But, maybe he left for the best. I finally discovered myself, turned into the undead, and became famous. Oh, maybe that's why they're all still shell shocked. Yep. I am now a vampire, my power is bigger than all could have expected. I now control all four elements. Oh, and I have a second power. I can take a vampires power from a 100 mile radius. So, I know have close to every vampire power imaginable.

**  
Could have been forever, Now we have reached the end**

That's right. The end. I gave the Cullen's all another glare, and exited the stage. I wait 5 minutes to prepare for my next song and all the sudden I am bombarded with bodies all trying to hug me.

I shout for them all to get off of me. The do so and I am left asking one question.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing here?"

**K, I might continue with this but I am going to need reviews. I'm a little nervous about this story so leave a review, k? Oh, and check out my poll and I have a personal question:****see, I am completely in love with this boy and he says he loves me. He just won't ask me out or to be his girl friend. If you have any Ideas PM me k? Thanks, I'm desperate. -1201**


	2. Hey, Eddie

**Edward: *Edward tied up* Crazy author, I don't belong to you!!!**

**ME: yes, you do!!!! Stephenie can share!!!!**

**Edward: I'll do anything just untie me!!!**

**Me: Even kiss me?????**

**Edward:*struggles with incision* FINE!!!!!**

**Me: YAY!!!!!! *unties Edward***

**Edward: *runs far away***

**Me: EDWARD!!! I still love you!!! I want my kiss, damnit! Fine this all belongs to stephenie Meyer!!! Now kiss me!!!**

**Okay, moral is: the characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Not me. So onward with the story.**

They just stared at me as if I was from another planet. I think it was the swearing. Wonder what they will do if they ever get me madder, I think a coma from the shock would happen, personally. Maybe I should try that then. **(Remember badass Bella has replaced shy and timid Bella)**

I repeated what I said originally as if they were slow. "What… the… hell… are… you… doing… here?"

That seemed to wake them up a bit. They all looked slightly frightened. I think it's because, I am now one of the most powerful vampires in existence right now. Scary, isn't it? But Alice, as always, says something to break the silence.

"BELLA!!!! OMIGOD!!!!!!!! WHO DESIGNED YOUR OUTFIT?!??! It's FABU!" As always the fashion freak, I'll have to fix that…

"I did, Alice. And can you tone it down a bit? The dogs are getting annoyed."

"Hey!" the wolves shouted

"It's true, boys. Now shut the fuck up," I smile and say to the Cullen's as I hear the crowds roar for more "well, it was nice talking to you I have to get on stage now. So, if you wouldn't mind…" I motion with my hand. What the hell? Am I bi-polar? Enough with that, It's time to rock again.

**Where has the starlight gone?**

**Dark is the day**

**How can I find my way home?**

When Edward told me he was leaving he ran away. I stupidly stayed there crying my eyes out until Sam Ulley found me. He took me to my dad, Charlie. Charlie was so upset; I swear I saw him glance at his gun a few times.

**Home is an empty dream**

**Lost to the night**

**Father, I feel so alone**

There was no home after Edward left. Charlie cut back on his hours because I was on suicide watch but, enough with that I'm done with the past. As I was staring directly at Edward as I sang the next line.

**You promised you'd be there**

**Whenever I needed you**

**Whenever I call your name**

**You're not anywhere**

"So Edward, are you happy now? Though, your plan didn't seem to follow through. I'm now a bitch and a Vampire. Sucks for you, huh?" I say telepathically to Edward.

"…" Oh my god!!!!!!!! I made THE Edward Cullen speechless (or thoughtless rather). This is one for the books.

**I'm trying to hold on**

**Just waiting to hear your voice**

**One word, just a word will do**

**To end this nightmare**

"Edward, I hope you know I'm going to have fun making you squirm," I thought, upping the ante. "Here's what happened when you left…"

"I went into a depression. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I went cliff diving, and I learned how to ride a motorcycle. Know why? Well, whenever I did something stupid I heard your voice. Oh, and remember Victoria? Yeah, turns out she was PISSED you killed James, her mate.

So, she decided to kill me. "A mate for a mate" except, there was one thing she didn't anticipate I wanted to die. I was practically begging her to kill me. She decided to let me suffer for the rest of my existence. She turned me in to a vampire. And you the hell did you lie to me when you left me? I found the CD, the pictures, and the letter. Why lie to me? I was HAPPY. I didn't care when jasper attacked me. I forgave him. Though, I'm not going to forgive you."

"Bella, I'm… sorry. I've always loved you. I lied to you, that day."

"Well, Edward. I'm not. I know you never truly loved me. But, I don't care anymore."

**When will the dawning break**

**Oh endless night**

**Sleepless I dream of the day**

"Did you know, I yearned for the day, when you left?" I thought to Edward, and then answered my own question. "Knowing that if I could survive the night, I could at least pretend to be existing during the day" I gave Edward a last look as I finished my song.

"Well, that's it for my concert series. My next CD comes out Valentine's Day. Drive safely!!"

And with I excited the stage, with the rest of my band. And guess who was there? The Cullen's. Again.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke for the rest of them, "We were all wondering, if you would mind stopping at our house. We would all like to know how you have been doing, if you would come visit us."

"Um… well, Carlisle, Um…" I stutter

**What should Bella do? Go with them or stay with the band. I have each written up whichever any one should choose. Also, should I write Edward's point of view? Ok, so that's it. Um… check out my other stories, my poll, and my profile, so, yeah. Oh, and REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!! ~1201**


	3. READ THIS!

Hello, my fellow fanfictioners! For those of you who actually read my stories you may be wondering where I have been. Well…. I have been grounded. I know. It totally sucks. But I have been aloud back on the

internet and I have EVERY intention to continue with my stories. I will have a poll on my page about which story I should update first. And for all those who have read my stories and liked them please continue to

read them. I have quite a few new story ideas that will be released after I finish my current stories. I will have an update for my story The Year I Tripped and Fell in Love by the end of the week. And be assured im

back for good because its summer and I have no life outside writing. Lol. Well… ill get back to writing now! Hope to here from you all and get tons of reviews….

Love, EdwardCLover1201


	4. OMG, ANOTHER writers note!

OK so, many of you who may follow my stories may have been wondering, were is this person?

Well, I've been grounded and haven't been online for the last SIX MONTHS. During this time I have had major writers block so i couldnt even write anything on paper. School has one week left and then i can write FULL TIME! i just have to get over my writers block first. So I decided to send out a message to the ppl who read my stories. If you have any Suggestions to my story please PM me and ill incorporate it into my stories. I just need to get over my writers block but then im sure ill be back to posting like every week.

Sincerely,

1201

Also, i still need a Beta. . .


	5. Goodbye

I have decided to discontinue my stories. If someone would like to take them over, just PM. I just feel no more motivation and my heart is completely broken. The guy I love? Yeah I suspect he's cheating i mean why else would he completely ignore me for other ppl, but tell me he loves me? and I think I'm going to end it. if anyone has any advice or cares at all if I continue writing these stories, I really am sorry feel free to PM me but I doubt it will change things. Maybe im just being paranoid and if anything changes ill write again but for now, goodbye.

Thanks,

Edward C Lover


End file.
